The Emperor's Crush
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Hi guys this is my First Zoids Fic, So be nice. This is a Rudolph fic. He has a crush on one of the Guaridian Force members. Gotta read to find out. No Pairings just yet. RR! Thank you and be nice.
1. Default Chapter

The Emperor's Crush  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Just the Anime DVD and VHS  
  
This Is My First Zoids Fic. Please don't criticize or be mean to me. I'm solely us to Beyblade fics, so if this diff from what you're use to and my pairings stink, Please be nice. It's my First time.  
  
Chapter 1: I think I love you  
  
After once again saving The Emperor from Prozen and Raven once again from assassinations, The gang is riding through a forest area in the blade and Shield liger. (I'm sure it's blade and shield or just blade. Excuse my mistakes).  
  
Rudolph is once again safe to rule the Imperial side with Van and the others there to help and keep him safe.  
  
After trekking through the forest area for sometime, they find a place to set up camp. Once at that area, the shield liger stops and everybody piles out.  
  
"This seems like a good Spot." Van says as he looks around the area.  
  
"Yeah I agree." Fiona says, of course agreeing with Van.  
  
"You know every time we think it's safe, something bad has to happen." Irvine says looking around himself.  
  
"Don't say that. It's bad enough Rudolph almost got killed today and he doesn't need to hear that." Van says in hoping to get Irvine to shut up and comfort Rudolph. "You're safe buddy."  
  
"Yeah Irvine. He's been through enough today." Moonbay says.  
  
"Hey I'm only speaking the truth." Irvine says while gathering some near by wood for the campfire. Van and Fiona help and after gathering the wood, Van is able to start a fire.  
  
After letting the fire go for a few minutes, Rudolph goes and sits by it. The past days events start to spill into his mind once again as he tries to forget them. While gathering the food that they are going to cook over the fire, Moonbay can see how disturbed the little emperor is and decides to go join him by the fire. Once she gets there, she sits next to him.  
  
"Hey kid are you ok?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Not really" Rudolph says as those were the first words he has said since he's been rescued.  
  
"I understand today was pretty rough and how you almost got killed, this time closer then others, but you're with us now and no one will hurt you as long as we are around." Moonbay says while putting a comforting arm around the young Emperor.  
  
Whenever She spoke those words to him, he feels so safe with her and he can tell her anything.  
  
"I know I'm safe with you guys and I'm glad you guys are here to help. I hate being the Emperor its life threatening and dangerous. If my parents weren't killed, They could take over this job and I would still be the kid, but the Emperor once it was my dad's Original time to pass." Rudolph says spilling his guts.  
  
"I understand kid and everything will be ok. We are here to help when things go wrong." Moonbay says still comforting him. The hugs she gives him makes him feel warm. He can feel his heartbeat speed up a bit.  
  
"You are safe kid, just remember that."  
  
"Oh I know I am." Rudolph says as he leans on her.  
  
"Ok break up the love connection we have dinner." Van says while coming over to the fire with some food he and Fiona got from the shield liger. Everyone gathers around and passes the food around.  
  
*After dinner  
  
Irvine is picking his teeth, Van is half Asleep, Fiona is All the way sleep Rudolph is still awake with Moonbay. They have talked so much after dinner.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me Moonbay." Rudolph says.  
  
"Anytime kid. When you wanna chat you can always talk to me and the others." Moonbay says picking a comfortable spot to lay on.  
  
"I know, but I can tell you anything. I trust you more." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well you can trust everyone else I'm sure the same, but Ok." Moonbay says.  
  
"Yeah I can, but um Nevermind. It's getting late we better be getting to bed." Rudolph says as he finds a comfortable spot and lies down.  
  
"You're right kid, well goodnight and sleep well." Moonbay says as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
"I will and you too." Rudolph says to the sleeping Moonbay.  
  
"I think I love you."  
  
Well people the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Reviews keep me going.  
  
Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2: Observation

Chapter 2: Observation  
  
After saying he loves her, He drifts off to sleep himself.  
  
The morning has come and everybody has woken up and is making their way back to where Doctor D. is.  
  
Inside the Blade and shield liger there is Rudolph, Van, Fiona, and Of course Moonbay. Rudolph is sitting close to Moonbay while catching her scent, which is very nice.  
  
He takes the smell in which to him is heaven.  
  
They trek across the desert and finally make it to the destination to which they are going.  
  
Once there they all pile out and go inside. Van and Fiona go find Dr. D and talk to him leaving Moonbay, Rudolph, and Irvine in one spot.  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask you, How did you sleep kid?" Moonbay asks turning to Rudolph.  
  
"I slept well and you?" He asks back.  
  
"Oh just great. It's in my nature." Moonbay says. "I'll be right back."  
  
She gets up and takes off leaving Rudolph with Irvine.  
  
"What a women." Rudolph says, as he becomes lovesick.  
  
Irvine can feel his head get a bit heated as to hearing Rudolph say that.  
  
"Oh so you have a crush on Moonbay don't you?" Irvine says as Rudolph's cheeks turn red.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Rudolph says turning away.  
  
"You just said what a woman. When a man says that he usually likes her." Irvine says.  
  
"No I think she's a great Friend." Rudolph says while catch gleams at Moonbay from across the Room. "And maybe more."  
  
His Eyes have become stuck on her and he begins to drool a bit.  
  
Irvine gets a good look at his face and begins waving his hands in front of him.  
  
"Hey kid, you in there? Is anybody home?" Irvine says while still trying to break his concentration.  
  
"I'm as home as him going to be." Rudolph says sounding like a lovesick puppy.  
  
"This kid is hopeless." Irvine says.  
  
"Yeah I need to modify the blade liger." Van says. (I still don't know which it is, so please excuse me. Blade and shield or just blade or just Shield. Correct me.)  
  
"What else do you plan on putting on the liger?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I don't know a shot gun, or maybe the Ultimate Weapon." Van say with big starry eyes.  
  
"Ultimate weapon?" Fiona asks.  
  
"A CHARGED PATICALE GUN." Van screams.  
  
"He's Hopeless." Fiona says while walking away leaving van to his thoughts of the charged particle gun.  
  
Moonbay has gotten what she wants and brings some things back for Irvine and Rudolph.  
  
"Here you guys are. Thought I forgot about you." Moonbay says while taking her seat next to Rudolph while handing them the food she brought.  
  
Rudolph takes his while not taking his gaze off Moonbay.  
  
Irvine takes his, but puts it where he as been sitting as he gets up.  
  
"Be right back." Irvine says.  
  
"Where to after this?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know we will be here for a while Van modifies the Blade liger." Moonbay says." You in a hurry to get someplace?"  
  
"No I was just wondering. I can be here all day." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well that's good, because we will be here until tomorrow." Moonbay says not noticing the look on Rudolph's face.  
  
Irvine comes back and sits, while moving what food he has and begins eating.  
  
Later on  
  
Fiona is helping Van modify the liger while she installs the software and he puts the shotcannon on. Since they are staying there for the night, Moonbay, Irvine, along with Rudolph is making the beds in the rooms they are staying in. As Moonbay puts the finishing touches on her bed, Rudolph continues to stare at her. Irvine notices that and simply growls lowly and walks pass.  
  
She has made his bed and hers as Irvine has made his own.  
  
"Hey Rudolph I'll be right back, stay here." Moonbay says as she walks off.  
  
"Sure anything for you." Rudolph says as Irvine pops up.  
  
"Forget it kid, She's too old for you." Irvine says.  
  
"Why do you have to ruin my fun? Can't a guy daydream?" Rudolph says getting a bit upset.  
  
"You can daydream that's one thing, but doing the other? No." Irvine says.  
  
"I never said I was going to do that thing." Rudolph says. "I mean I want to know what it's like to kiss an older woman."  
  
"Well that older woman isn't your type." Irvine says as Rudolph turns to him suspiciously.  
  
"You like Her don't you?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"Um well... Um what makes you say that?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Every time I mention her, you get all Jiggly and upset." Rudolph says.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Irvine says as Moonbay comes back.  
  
"Hi boys dinner time." Moonbay says as Rudolph quickly turns his head to meet with her gaze. His lovesick gaze comes back.  
  
"Ok moon. Come on Kid." Irvine says. He leaves with Rudolph following.  
  
"Coming my empress." Rudolph says following behind Irvine.  
  
Well that's enough for now. I hope you guys like this chapter. More to come.  
  
Read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Reality

Chapter 3: Dreams and Reality  
  
Note: thanks to my Reviewers who keep me writing this fic. I am so glad you like it and Thanks.  
  
On With the Fiction  
  
Dinner Time*  
  
Everybody is seated for dinner and of course Rudolph has seated his self next Moonbay of course.  
  
Everybody has passed the dinner and has begun eating. They are having Steak, Potato's, Mashed Potatoes and that veggies stuff I can't remember.  
  
After Dinner*  
  
Everybody has settled into their rooms for the night, as for some people has gone to bed early. Van being in that group of early birds.  
  
Rudolph has settled into his bed and has begun daydreaming again. He is Day dream his cut short by Irvine walking in and tripping on something. Rudolph gets his laugh until Moonbay walks in. Rudolph turns to her and again stares. She climbs in bed and gets settled as she can see Rudolph is staring at her, but he turns away in hoping she didn't see him staring.  
  
She immediately falls to sleep as Irvine has made himself comfortable and does the same. Rudolph lies down and goes right to sleep.  
  
Rudolph's Dream*  
  
He and Moonbay are on their first date at his Palace and He's over joyed that she decided to date him.  
  
"This has been one great date." Rudolph says as He takes her right hand.  
  
"I agree." Moonbay says as she notices what he is doing.  
  
"Wanna stay the night with me?" Rudolph asks while looking in her eyes.  
  
"Now you know I would." Moonbay says as she and Rudolph leans closer to each other. Their lips are a Centimeter away, -------  
  
Reality*  
  
Rudolph is kissing the pillow he is laying on in hoping its true love.  
  
"Oh honey will you marry me?" Rudolph says in his sleep.  
  
Irvine hears that and gets out of his bed and walks over to Rudolph's bed. When he gets there he shakes Rudolph awake. Rudolph opens his eyes and Sees Irvine.  
  
"What?" Rudolph says in an angry tone.  
  
"Sorry I'm not Moonbay, It's just me. Now listen kid, we have to go get up early and you're talking in your sleep which is keeping me up." Irvine says. "Now do you think you can do like me and sleep?"  
  
"Whatever." Rudolph says as he turns over. Irvine returns to his bed and lies down. He's back to sleep again.  
  
"Rudolph looks over at Moonbay and Sighs.  
  
"She is so cute when she sleeps." Were the last words he spoke before he's back off to sleep.  
  
Dream*  
  
Rudolph is holding what looks to be a child and his wife is sitting on the throne chair next to him as they both have a baby.  
  
"This will be a great family. I'm happy we decided it." Moonbay says as she rocks the child.  
  
"Yeah me too. I love kids especially when they are ours. Yours and mine." Rudolph says looking at his wife. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Moonbay says as she goes back to the child.  
  
Reality*  
  
This time Rudolph has no intention of waking up anymore tonight.  
  
Morning Time*  
  
Everyone is awake and getting ready to shove out.  
  
Rudolph is the only one dead out of it and hasn't woken up yet. Irvine comes out of the B-room and still sees him sleeping. He goes over to him to shake him, but a hand stops him.  
  
"Leave him alone, he's sleeping." Moonbay protests.  
  
"We have to go and he's still sleeping." Irvine says pointing to the sleeping Emperor.  
  
"You learned nothing from yesterday did you? He was almost killed and if it wasn't for us, he wouldn't be here now so I say let him stay here. Besides we'll be back for him anyway." Moonbay says as she Starts to pull Irvine out of the room but is stopped by hearing: Will you marry me moon------ His words trail off as he turns on his side.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine both look at him, but then she turns to Irvine.  
  
"What did he just say?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"I'm not clear and before you start to beat the answers out of me, I'm outta here." Irvine says as he walks out pass Moonbay. She turns to Rudolph and stands there waiting for him to says something else, but instead he wakes up and turns to her.  
  
"Morning kid." Moonbay says with a smile.  
  
Rudolph could melt after seeing her smile.  
  
"Good morning to you too." He says as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Yeah I did, well besides Irvine being an idiot and waking me up, but other then that, I sleep fair." Rudolph says as he gets off the bed.  
  
"Well wash up for breakfast and be downstairs in 5 minutes." Moonbay says leaving the room.  
  
"Yes My Queen." Rudolph says as he goes in the b-room and handles his buis.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
Rudolph rushes to the table and lands a seat next to Moonbay. He liked anything that was next to her. (-_-!)  
  
They are having your Standard Breakfast. Pancakes eggs, etc.  
  
"So van what are your plans for today?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Test the Shot Cannon on the Blade liger." Van says while taking another big bite of Pancakes. He still hasn't touched his papaya yet. (His fav.)  
  
Rudolph can barely concentrate on putting syrup on his pancakes because he's too bust staring at Moonbay. When the syrup starts to spill on Fiona she straightens the bottle up and taps him.  
  
"Yes Fiona?" Rudolph says turning from his gaze.  
  
"You spilled Syrup on me." Fiona says she gets up and tries to clean it out before it dries.  
  
Rudolph gets his gaze for the morning and begins to eat. Moonbay is talking to Irvine about something.  
  
After Breakfast*  
  
Everybody has gone out to the field so van can test his Shot cannon. Rudolph looks back at Irvine to see that he's not doing anything and goes back to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Irvine I need to ask you something." Rudolph says as he approaches Irvine.  
  
"Sure kid what's up?" Irvine says.  
  
"How do you get women to notice you?" Rudolph asks in hoping that Irvine wouldn't laugh at him.  
  
"Um that's a tough one kid. I never had a women really notice me, but there was a few. I guess just be you. Moonbay is way older then you plus she only sees you as a friend and that's all. She won't go for you. How old are you? What are you like 8?" Irvine says while trying to hold in his laugh.  
  
Rudolph gets a bit steamed.  
  
"You didn't have to say it like that. I just want to know, I mean I really love her and can't really pay any attention to anything else other then her." Rudolph says as he turns to Moonbay.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You love her and you're younger then she is. What do you know about love? Because without the right Definition you may have it wrong." Irvine says.  
  
"Love to me is loving the death out of the person you want." Rudolph answers.  
  
"Yeah wanting isn't exactly getting. Two words with 2 Different Meanings. Make sure you know that." Irvine says.  
  
"Ok." Rudolph says as he walks back up to where everyone else is.  
  
"That kid has to be careful." Irvine says as he goes to the command wolf and gets in.  
  
Ok people the end for now. It's late here and I'm sleepy.  
  
SO read and review anyway and if this chapter kinda sucks, that's because I'm or was distracted by something.  
  
Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Clean

Chapter 4: Coming Clean  
  
After catching up with the others and after Van is through testing the shot cannon on the shield liger, Everyone heads back to the base where Dr.D. is.  
  
Once back to the base everybody go there separate ways.  
  
Rudolph goes to find Van and once he finds him in his room he knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in" A voice says as Rudolph creeps In and closes the door behind him.  
  
Van is in the shower (O.O) as Rudolph can hear water running in the bathroom and goes in there. He sees clothes on the floor and decides to wait outside the bathroom. His feelings for Moonbay are eating him Up and he has to tell her, but he had to ask advice of the person who he knew could do it. The water stops and Van climbs out and walk to his room with a towel around him, only to find Rudolph on his bed.  
  
"Hi." Rudolph says looking at Van.  
  
"Hey Kid." Van says. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm having a problem." Rudolph says.  
  
"Oh really. Do tell?" Van says.  
  
"Well It's this girl I like and well I want her to notice me and I don't know how I will do It on my own." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well First how old is this girl?" Van asks sitting next to him.  
  
"Um about 2 years Older then me." Rudolph says.  
  
"Ok what's the deal?" Van asks.  
  
"Well I like her loads and Want her to be my girlfriend and help me run the empire." Rudolph says with his love in mind.  
  
"Oh man any girl would jump at the chance to be with you and help run the empire as your Empress." Van says. "What's this girl's name anyway?"  
  
"I can't tell you that." Rudolph says.  
  
"Um ok. Well the only advice I can give is, be your self and tell her exactly how you feel." Van says.  
  
"Ok thanks Van you're the best." Rudolph says walking away.  
  
"Um ok that was weird." Van says as he begins to find his clothes so he can get dressed.  
  
Rudolph is happy in his thoughts until he sees Moonbay. His heart beat Quickens and he can feels his knees go weak. He quickly looks around for a room to run in and once he finds the Janitor's Closet he runs in. He leans against the door and slides down.  
  
"What is wrong with me? I'm suppose to tell her how I feel and I can't get one word out." Rudolph says as he peeks through the little keyhole to see if she passed. The coast is clear.  
  
He comes out and quickly runs to his room. He goes in and flops on the bed. Every time he sees her, he goes weak in the knees and his words get caught in his throat.  
  
"How am I going to tell her?" Rudolph asks out loud hoping no one is around.  
  
"Tell who how you feel?" A voice sounds out in the room. Rudolph sits up to see Moonbay.  
  
"Um um uh uh, um hi, um." Rudolph says as he begins to sweat really hard.  
  
"Having girl trouble?" Moonbay asks sitting next to him.  
  
"Well kinda. I like this one girl and I want her to like me back." Rudolph asks.  
  
"What's her name?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Um I can't really remember that's why I want her to go out with me." Rudolph asks.  
  
"Well be yourself." Moonbay says. "I've always been myself and well I have gotten a few offers and none of them worked."  
  
"None of what worked?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"The guys I attracted." Moonbay says.  
  
"Oh what kinda guy are you looking for?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"Well nice, Kind, Cute, but it doesn't matter, Um well the main feature I see. He has to be nice and has to know how to take care of a lady." Moonbay says.  
  
Rudolph thinks about what she says and looks at himself.  
  
"Is that the only advice?" Rudolph says.  
  
"Yeah that is. The only thing you can do is be yourself." Moonbay says. "Well Fiona mad lunch so let's go eat."  
  
Rudolph gets off the bed and follows Moonbay downstairs.  
  
When everyone is gathered around the table they begin to pass out the food and once that's passed, they all begin to eat. Rudolph's feeling does begin to feel like a sharp pain so he stands up and clears his throat.  
  
"Excuse me people I have something to say." Rudolph says.  
  
Everyone stands up and looks at him.  
  
"I have found a girl who I want to sped the rest of my life with. Even though I'm young, and may still be a bit under aged, but nothing will stop me from loving the girl I love." Rudolph says getting on one knee next to Monnbay. "Mooonbay, will you be my girl and help me run to Empire?"  
  
Everybody looks in surprise at him as Moonbay catches her breath.  
  
"What did you just ask me?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"To be my wife and help me run the Empire." Rudolph says. "Please?"  
  
Moonbay Looks around and then faints.  
  
Van and Fiona rushes over to her and begins to fan her.  
  
"You done it now kid." Irvine says.  
  
"You're not helping." Rudolph says.  
  
"No need to help when she's not awake at all." Irvine says walking off.  
  
"Man I messed up now." Rudolph says walking away.  
  
The others are fanning Moonbay to wake her up.  
  
Oh I hate to have the headache she's going to have.  
  
Well enough for now. I know none of you read Chapter 3 ut check this one out.  
  
Review. 


	5. CHapter 5: He blew it

Chapter 5: He blew it  
  
After Proposing to Moonbay, and after She passed out, He knew he blew it.  
  
After walking away and knowing that he just messed up his one chance to get the girl he wanted.  
  
He's planted himself in his room to think.  
  
"What if she hates me now?" Rudolph says to himself. "I swear I would be so hurt."  
  
Just then Irvine walks in the room to see if Rudolph was there, and he is.  
  
Rudolph looks up to see Irvine.  
  
"Is she alright? Does she hate me?" Rudolph asks jumping off the bed.  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet and no I seriously doubt if she hates you." Irvine says.  
  
"Well she passed out and didn't say anything after I said it." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well She was shocked at the fact you asked her and she didn't know how to respond to that." Irvine says. "Well do you wanna go see her?"  
  
"Yeah I would love to." Rudolph says as he and Irvine walks out of the room and down the hall. Irvine opens a door and they both walk in. Rudolph can see she's still out of it. Fiona is still holding the cold compress on her head.  
  
"Do you know if she will wake up?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"Oh she'll wake up, but not right away. I think you gave her a fright." Fiona says with a smile.  
  
"Do you think she hates me?" Rudolph asks going up to the passed out Moonbay.  
  
"Wake up." Rudolph says quietly.  
  
Moonbay's starts to twitch and then they open. Rudolph backs up.  
  
She turns to Rudolph.  
  
"Umm..Um.. Hi." Rudolph says as he smiles weakly.  
  
"Hey kid." Moonbay says.  
  
"Moonbay I'm sorry, don't hate me. I was just being honest with you. I really like you and please run the empire with me." Rudolph says.  
  
"Gee um kid, I would love to, but you see I am always on the move and can't stay in one place." Moonbay says.  
  
"I need a strong woman to help me run that and I mean you're very strong and well I'm just a kid." Rudolph says.  
  
Van and the others exit the room quietly to leave those 2 in peace.  
  
"Um Rudolph I can't. I would love to, but at the same time, you also asked me to be your girl too. I can't do that either." Moonbay says getting up.  
  
"I understand." Rudolph says. "It's the age isn't it?"  
  
"No it's not the age, well it has a factor in it seeing on how I'm 19 and you're only 14." Moonbay says. "But that isn't it."  
  
"I can't do it alone." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well how about I come occasionally to help you out?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"I guess that would work." Rudolph says. "Well I'm going outside to get some air."  
  
"Ok kid." Moonbay says as she lies down.  
  
Rudolph makes his way out of the room and walks down the hall. He makes his way outside and sits on the railing.  
  
"I'm hoping one day we can be together." Rudolph says as he kicks his feet back and forth.  
  
"Oh you will be, In hell."  
  
Rudolph looks around to see who said that and when he turns around, He sees Raven.  
  
Rudolph gets up and tries to run, but is grabbed by the collar.  
  
"You aren't going anyplace." Raven says putting on a very gothic smile.  
  
Well the end for now.....  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out, I'm very sick and had to think up a lot. So I hope you like this one. Next one is coming when I'm better.  
  
Review 


	6. Chapter 6: Love or Life

Chapter 6: Love or Life  
  
After telling her how he feels, something bad is about to happen to him.  
  
"How did you find us? Rudolph asks while kicking In Raven Direction.  
  
"No Need for kicking you won't get away and how did I find you? There is a Tracking device on the blade liger." Raven says while holding the Young Emperor by His collar.  
  
"What do you want with me? What did I ever do to you?" Rudolph asks while keeping still.  
  
"Well it's not what you did, It's about what's about to happen to you. You'll no longer rule the emperial side. That job will soon belong to Prozen." Raven said as he signals for the Deathsaur to fire on the Hang out.  
  
Inside*  
  
"More tea anyone?" Fiona Asks. Just then the hang out is fired on.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Van asks getting up and running outside. Once he gets outside he sees raven.  
  
"How did you know we were here?" Van asks.  
  
Moonbay runs outside.  
  
"Hey put him down." Moonbay yells as Rudolph turns in her direction.  
  
"Moonbay you came." Rudolph says as Raven notices the expression on Rudolph's face.  
  
"Oh so I see you're in love. Well I guess the only way to end this is to take out your little girlfriend." Raven says as everyone looks at Moonbay. She turns to them and smile.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend. Raven get your facts straight, we don't date." Moonbay says.  
  
Rudolph can see Raven is distracted by Moonbay's Argument and kicks him in the face. Raven gets shocked and drops him while holding his eye.  
  
"You little Runt." Raven says while holding his eye. Rudolph runs to safety behind Van.  
  
"How did he find us?" Van asks.  
  
"He said there was a tracking device on the liger." Rudolph says.  
  
"He must have been able to pull that off before we saved Rudolph from Prozen." Van says running over to the liger. "Moonbay Protect Rudolph."  
  
Rudolph smiles while hiding behind Moonbay. She simply rolls her eyes.  
  
Raven climbs in the deathuar as Van is in the blade liger.  
  
"The only way you're getting Rudolph is to come through me." Van says as he opens the missile pods, ready to blast.  
  
"That won't be hard." Raven says as he charges at the blade liger. He fires 2 shots at the liger and one shot hits the leg, but does minor damage.  
  
"Is that all you got Raven?" Van asks taunting Raven.  
  
Raven says nothing, but Turns his gaze away from the blade liger to where Moonbay is standing. He smiles as he turns the deathsaur in their direction. Everyone is trying to figure out what is about to happen. Raven has his finger on the button to fire, but another DeathSaur shows up.  
  
"What the?" Van says while looking at the new Zoid shows up.  
  
"Stop this at once Raven." A voice from the other Deathsaur says.  
  
"What? Who are you and you can't tell me to stop." Raven says.  
  
"I can because the name is Prozen." The guy in the deathsaur says while climbing out. Raven opens up his Zoid hood and climbs out of his zoid. Raven walks up to Prozen and he looks ticked.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at the base, not here." Raven says.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Since you can't catch one little boy, you're no good." Prozen says walking off and up to Moonbay. He reaches behind him and pulls out a stinger (like a stun gun, but it knocks you out). He sticks her with it and knocks her out. She falls Unconscience and hits the ground.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Van asks as he opens the door to the blade liger and jumps out.  
  
Raven walks in front of Proven and picks up Moonbay.  
  
"This is his little girlfriend." Raven say as he carries her back to the deathsaur.  
  
"You're coming with me." Prozen says as he walks up to Rudolph.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Rudolph says as he tries to run but is Stunned.  
  
"Hey that's not fair." Van says as he runs over to Prozen but is stopped by raven with the stunner.  
  
"VAN." Fiona yells as she runs over to him. "How could you?"  
  
"When it's something we want, we don't let anything stand in the way." Prozen says as he picks up Rudolph and carries him back to his zoid.  
  
"You can't tak---- before he can finish he falls Unconscience.  
  
Prozen and Raven both take off in their zoids with 2 of the guardian Force members.  
  
Well Enough for now..  
  
Sorry if this chapter really reeked. I am currently having trouble with my Internet, but I am better so you should expect another update in 7 days or sooner. Hopefully sooner.  
  
Review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Raven Intervines

Chapter 7: Escape and Rescue (will think of a better title later)  
  
After being stunned and knocked out, Rudolph and Moonbay finds themselves waking up with a huge headache and in a strange place.  
  
"Ouch what happened?" Rudolph asks while getting up.  
  
"Well the last thing I remember is seeing Raven and Prozen." Moonbay says.  
  
"I got us into this mess and I'm not sure if I can get us out." Rudolph says.  
  
"You did no such thing. Don't blame yourself." Moonbay says. "Besides what did happen to the point he found us?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Rudolph says as he sits up to see they are in some kinda force field like dome.  
  
"Well tell me how are we going to get out of this one." Moonbay says.  
  
"I don't know but this will be a tough one." Rudolph says moving closer to Moonbay. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise."  
  
"Well if anything I should be telling you that." Moonbay says while giggling. "But thanks."  
  
Back at the base*  
  
"Rudolph, Moonbay we have to save them." Van says while trying to sit up but can't because he has a big headache.  
  
"Don't try to sit up Van, it's ok. We will save them but for now just rest." Fiona says as she gently lays Van down.  
  
"But what about Rudolph or even Moonbay?" Van asks. "Something can happen to them and if they get hurt then we can't help them."  
  
"Moonbay is a strong woman and she can protect the both of them both I know it." Fiona says as she puts a hot compress on his head. "They will be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right." Van says as he lies back down.  
  
At Prozen's Place*  
  
"I wonder if we'll get out of this." Rudolph says while looking around the dome.  
  
"We will we just have to find a way out." Moonbay says looking for a switch. The she spots something in front of them that can possibly do the trick.  
  
"Hand me your ring." Moonbay says.  
  
"Why?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"If you wanna get out of here I suggest you hand me your ring." Moonbay says as Rudolph hands her the ring.  
  
She beings to scratch a hold in the glass of the dome enough to make a hole. There is a beam that is making the force field active so she takes the ring and points it at the beam and when it hits the glass in the sky light is shots it back down and the beam hits the controls, malfunctioning the dome.  
  
"That was loud." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well at least the force field is down so we can get out of here." Moonbay says. "Now we need to crack the glass."  
  
Rudolph shrugs.  
  
"Maybe I should crack it with my fist we can always get first aid later." Moonbay say as she prepares her fist to crack the glass.  
  
"No don't do that." Rudolph says as she turns to him.  
  
"Why not?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Well you shouldn't ruin your skin like that. Let me." Rudolph says as he takes his boot and kicks a clear shot opening in the glass. He continues to kick until it's a big enough hole they can climb out.  
  
"Did that hurt?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Nope not at all. My boots are steel at the bottoms so I can't feel a thing." Rudolph says. "Ladies first."  
  
Moonbay looks at him and then climbs through and then Rudolph climbs through. They run to the exit and then sneak out of the room. Once they get down the hall and after making a right they can see a shadow of the genobreaker.  
  
"Do you know how to pilot this thing?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"No, but I can try. The controls are so much harder to work." Moonbay says as they enter the Zoid bay.  
  
"Well please try to at least do something. Those Stingers hurt." Rudolph says, as he over looks the zoid.  
  
"Will do." Moonbay says as she climbs up on the zoid.  
  
At the base*  
  
"Any signal from any of them?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Nope not any." Irvine says. "Any how are we going to locate them anyway?"  
  
"Well if my memory serves me correctly, then we can pick up some kinda signal from Prozen's base." Fiona says. "We just have to get a lock on the one of the Zoids."  
  
Van is just waking up and walks into the control room.  
  
"What's going on here?" Van asks as he sees a bunch of papers scattered on the table.  
  
"We are trying to locate Rudolph and Moonbay." Fiona says.  
  
"Well that's easy. All we have to do is a lock on one of their zoids." Van says.  
  
"Well smart guy we already figured that out." Irvine says while pulling something up on the computer.  
  
"Van did you at all use the charged particle Gun on Raven's Zoid once we knew he was here?" Fiona asks.  
  
"No I didn't." Van says sitting down.  
  
"Well that just makes it tougher to trace the zoids." Fiona says.  
  
"No it won't. We just have to locate a deathsaur on the radar and then it will lock a location." Van says.  
  
"Well yeah we can do that, but if you would have used the Particle gun then traces of it would have been left on his zoid and beam Energy is real easy to track." Fiona says.  
  
"Well if I would have done that Raven wouldn't be walking right now." Van says.  
  
"Well we have to work hard to put a lock on those 2 and van don't go running off to find them yourself." Irvine says as the computer beeps.  
  
"You may have done it for me." Van says as he gets up and goes over to Irvine.  
  
"Well have a location." Irvine says. "It's coming from a --- Irvine hits enter and it comes up. "A Deathsaur."  
  
"Is it coming this way?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Nope it's a the current location. I have tried everything and it won't bring the name up." Irvine says.  
  
"Well as long as we have the lock keep it there." Fiona says as she runs over to the other computer and begins typing things.  
  
At Prozen's Base*  
  
"Well I got it on." Moonbay says as she looks for a switch to get it moving. Rudolph is in the seat behind her.  
  
"I can't wait to get home. Well back with those guys." Rudolph says while trying to help with the controls.  
  
"Do you recognize the controls at all?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"I don't really see any buttons I recognize, but I do know that blue one is what get's it going." Rudolph says as she presses it and the control panel lights up and the zoid makes noise.  
  
"That was a great help." Moonbay says as she grabs the handles of the zoids to control the motion. Before they have a good chance to leave the bay, a deathsaur is in front of them with a scythe to its neck.  
  
"If you wanna live, you will get out of the zoid and Surrender and don't try to be a hero." A voice that sounds none other then Raven's speaks.  
  
"Ok now how do we get out of this one?" Moonbay asks as Rudolph sulks in his seat. The hood opens and both of them climb out, with their hands up.  
  
At the Base*  
  
"Well the signal died." Irvine says.  
  
"Damn. Well can you remember as to where the signal was coming from?" Fiona asks.  
  
"It was pass the desert and in the ruins." Irvine says.  
  
"Van, I'm afraid you may have to take a risk." Fiona says while turning off the computer.  
  
"Well of course I'm going to run a risk and save our friends." Van says getting up but nearly falling while trying to catch his balance.  
  
"Are you in any condition to go?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I can make it. You know on these missions I'm going to need a partner." Van says as Fiona smiles.  
  
"You 2 make me sick." Irvine says while getting up himself. They all head for the zoid bay as Dr. D has already left the bay to go find their friends.  
  
At Prozen's Base*  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Raven says as he looks at the 2 standing before him.  
  
"You have no right to keep us here." Moonbay says getting real upset.  
  
"I can do what I want." Raven says as he puts the knife real close to her throat.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone else." Rudolph speaks up.  
  
"Oh so you're trying to defend your little girlfriend." Raven says as he goes over to Rudolph and Kneels down to meet him eye to eye. He punches the boy in his stomach. Rudolph falls to the floor.  
  
"That was unfair Raven you didn't have to do that." Moonbay yells.  
  
"You maybe speaking your last words if you keep speaking up missy." Raven says he puts the knife closer then before.  
  
Wow , well how are they gonna get out of this one?  
  
Well read the next chapter and find out. Sorry this took so long to get out. I needed Ideas and plus I'm back in school. University none the less. Through my homework and things, I will try to get these out regularly. OK?  
  
Review. 


	8. Chapter 8: Desperate Rescue

Chapter 8: Desperate Rescue  
  
After getting a lock and it dying, Fiona and Van, along with Irvine and Dr D set out to find their friends.  
  
In The Desert*  
  
"I wonder how he found us anyway." Van says while piloting the blade (or shield) liger.  
  
Fiona is typing on whatever she usually has and it beeps.  
  
"Well how he found us was very simple. There is a tracking device on the back of the liger." Fiona says.  
  
"Just perfect. Not only do we have a tracking device on the back of this liger, but there is a desert storm coming." Van says as he turns on the sand blocker to avoid the liger's systems from getting clogged with sand.  
  
"Any Location yet? Irvine's voice says coming from the window open on the liger's side.  
  
"Nope nothing yet. Nothing but sand and ground." Van says as he is still looking for a location as to where his friends might be.  
  
At Prozen's Base*  
  
"Raven if you let us go, we promise not to bother you again." Moonbay says while still having her hands in the air.  
  
"Well miss thing, the problem isn't with you, It's this runt here. It's Prozen's destiny to be Emperor. (Sorry if it's not Prozen, but last I heard it was him who wanted to be Emperor).  
  
"Well without the ring, He can't be anything." Moonbay says.  
  
"Who needs a piece of jewelry to make you supreme ruler?" Raven asks.  
  
"It matters a lot." Rudolph chokes out while still holding his stomach.  
  
"Do you want more of what I gave you earlier?" Raven yells out.  
  
"Raven for god's sake, leave him alone now what is your beef with him anyway?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Well if you must know, He is Emperor and that job was suppose to be prozen's before his parents passed away and now that they are gone and he's too young to be Emperor. Now someone experienced should be taking over the Emperial side and if you're good enough, you can help me rule it." Raven says while winking at her.  
  
Moonbay turns away in disgust.  
  
"Now that we have why you don't like him out of the way, what's your problem with us Guardian Force fighters?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Well you protect him so with us trying to get rid of him and you guys interfering, I would say it has plenty to do with it." Raven says.  
  
"You know my arms are becoming tired. Can I put them down?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"You may try something so no." Raven says while staring in Her eyes.  
  
"Ok and just what are you looking at?" Moonbay asks while trying to loose his gaze.  
  
"Your eyes, they sparkle. There is a spark I never noticed before." Raven says while getting close to her face. Before he gets any closer, a pain hits his left leg. He looks down to see Rudolph is biting him.  
  
"What makes you think I'm a good meal?" Raven say while trying to shake Rudolph. He flings it one good time and he flies off.  
  
"Now just for that, your little girlfriend has to pay." Raven says while fixing his pants leg and trying to overcome the pain.  
  
"Rudolph whatever Possessed you to do that?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"No one, and I mean no one Messes with my friends." Rudolph says while standing up.  
  
"You bit down pretty hard." Raven says while pulling his pants leg up and he can see teeth marks. "You little----- Raven sentence is cut off by those 2 running out of his sight. He's in too much pain to run after them so he begins to call guards.  
  
"Guards, Guards, after them." Raven yells while dragging his hurt leg to the M.D. Bay to get it treated. Moonbay and Rudolph run through out the base with the guards chasing them. They find a tiny little cubbyhole corner and hide in it.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Rudolph I owe you a lot." Moonbay says.  
  
"No need to do that. You just being my friend is good enough." Rudolph says as his heartbeat slows down. "You've done so much for me after I almost disappeared from this earth. Thank you."  
  
"Oh hey it's our Sworn Duty to help the innocent." Moonbay says as Rudolph leans up against her.  
  
"No Rudolph don't get sleepy now." Moonbay says as she looks down at him.  
  
"I'm not tired, I only want to be close to you and I don't wanna be separated from you." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well I'm all for protecting you in anyway I can, but right now we both need protecting." Moonbay says while trying to keep her voice down. "Now the question I am going to ask is this. Why me out of everyone?"  
  
"Well I just feel more safe with you, I mean look at you. You're a strong Independent woman and that's the kinda woman I want to help me run the Emperial side." Rudolph says while looking up at her.  
  
"Well you do know I have my own job to do which is of course protecting the Innocent." Moonbay says. "But I do understand what you're saying. I can always drop in and see how you are doing." Moonbay says.  
  
"As long as I can see you, do what you have to." Rudolph says. He himself notices that Sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"You know Raven was right, you do have a sparkle in your eyes." Rudolph says as his gaze gets stuck on hers.  
  
"What Sparkle? I don't see it." Moonbay says.  
  
"Well you just have to look a bit further." Rudolph says as he leans up on her and leans in for a kiss.  
  
"Whoa no no. You're moving just a bit too fast." Moonbay says. " I said I would drop in on you to see how you are, not have a make out session with you." Moonbay says.  
  
"Well that's what I'm hoping for, for you to help me, be there with me and to protect me from harm." Rudolph says.  
  
"I will always protect you from harm." Moonbay says. "Would it matter if I gave you a tiny peck on the cheek?"  
  
"I would love that." Rudolph says. She leans down and kisses him on his left cheek.  
  
"Thanks." Rudolph says as he lies back down on her arm.  
  
"No problem. That's for being the kindest boy ever and Emperor." Moonbay says. "Well I think the coast is clear so let's make a break for it."  
  
They get up and look around then run a direction. There is a door in which I s right in front of them.  
  
"All we have to do it make a run for that door." Moonbay says as her and Rudolph make a run for it, but a security breach is set off. They hide next to the nearest crate.  
  
In the Desert*  
  
The liger's system picks up on the security breach.  
  
"I have a lock on the location." Van says as the liger goes in that direction.  
  
Well.... Enough for now.  
  
I hope you like this one and review. 


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom and Battle

Chapter 9: Freedom and Battle  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lost ideas.  
  
Moonbay and Rudolph are hiding behind the crate.  
  
"I sure hope the security breach alerted them." Moonbay says.  
  
"Can they pick it up at the base?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"Yeah they can. I just sure hope they picked it up." Moonbay says.  
  
Outside*  
  
Van's liger picks up on the security breach and head towards the location.  
  
"Ok got a location, now I have to alert Irvine." Van says pressing a button linked to the intercom. He picks up on Irvine.  
  
"Irvine, come in Irvine." Van says as his picture comes up.  
  
"You got a lock on the location?" Irvine asks.  
  
"Yes I do. It's at the base over there." Van says as Liger turns in that location.  
  
"I'll call Karl and the other renforcements." Irvine says closing the communications link.  
  
"Hang on guys we're coming." Van says as he rushes towards the base.  
  
Inside*  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can wait." Moonbay says as she sees 2 guards run pass them.  
  
"They're coming. Don't worry about it." Rudolph says trying to keep his composure. "I don't know how much longer I can wait either."  
  
Outside*  
  
The blade liger, Lighting Saix and the other reinforcements are outside the base.  
  
"We have 2 fellow soldiers inside so hold your fire for now." Karl says.  
  
"We have to cause a diversion." Van says. "That way they would know we are here and then Moonbay and Rudolph can escape."  
  
"Not a bad idea Solider." Karl says. "Initiate."  
  
One missile from the Iron Kong fires and hits the top of Prozen's base.  
  
Inside*  
  
"Van and the other's must have shown up, but why are they firing on the base?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"To cause a diversion so we can get out of here." Rudolph says he stands up. "Let's make a run for it." Moonbay and Moonbay get up and run for the doors. When they reach the doors they begin to push.  
  
"They won't open." Rudolph says pushing very hard.  
  
"There has to be a way out of this." Moonbay says looking around until she spots a switch. "That might do it."  
  
Moonbay quickly runs to the switch and presses it. The doors begin to open.  
  
"Can they move any slower?" Moonbay asks.  
  
Once they are open, they run through to see missile pointed at them. Van, who happens to be in the front, can see two figures in shapes of his friends.  
  
"Identify yourselves." Karl yells.  
  
"Hey wait those are our friends." Van says opening the cockpit to the blade liger.  
  
"Van, How happy am I to see you." Moonbay yells.  
  
"Moonbay and Rudolph, you guys are alright." Fiona says in happiness.  
  
"Of course we're alright." Moonbay says. "All thanks to Rudolph."  
  
"Oh no need to thank me." Rudolph says. "You held it together more then I did."  
  
"Well enough chat, let's get out of here." Moonbay says running towards the lighting Saix.  
  
"Hey Irvine open up." Moonbay yells from below the zoid.  
  
Irvine opens the cockpit and helps Moonbay in. Rudolph is climbed in the Ptera Striker with one of the Emperial Warriors.  
  
"Good now let's get out of here." Van says as he turns to leave. Before they get a good distance away, they hear another zoid approaching.  
  
"Going somewhere fligheit?" A voice that sounds like Raven says.  
  
"Oh not now." Van says under his breath.  
  
"After destroying part of the base, I would think you should pay for it." Raven says.  
  
Van turns the liger around to face Raven.  
  
"You wanna battle, you got a battle." Van says. "Fiona I would totally understand if you would go back to the base with the others."  
  
"I'm not leaving your side Van." Fiona says. "Make a note to get the others out of here safely."  
  
"Ok Karl, get the others to safety as of right now." Van says as the other zoids turn to retreat. "This is between you and me Raven."  
  
"Bring it on Fligheit." Raven says as he positions his zoids for battle.  
  
Ok I hope you guys like this one even though I haven't updated it in like Ever. So please review and see you in 3-4 days.  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
